1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
CMOS sensors have long been used for digital cameras and video cameras, and in recent years, expectations for CMOS sensors in the field of medical care or astronomy where a large-area solid-state imaging apparatus is required have been rising. For example, a technique of performing astronomical observation by attaching a sensor chip of about 200 mm square to an astronomical telescope is reported in H. Takahashi, et al., “A 300 mm Wafer-Size CMOS Image Sensor for Low-Light-Level Imaging,” International Image Sensor Workshop, June 2011 (hereinafter Non-Patent Document 1).